mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Items in Greek mythology
Lis of items, objects and artifacts in Greek mythology. A Achilles' Armor Armor created by Hephaestus. It was presumably impenetrable. Adamantine Rare, hard and durable element mentioned in Greek mythology. Aegis Aegis, the shield of Zeus which was often guarded by Athena along with his magical armour, Perseus used this when decapitating Medusa, it bore the head of Medusa to scare the enemy. Apollo's Bow Bow used by Apollo for inducing health or death. C Caduceus Staff used by Hermes, entwined by two serpents. Also known as the staff of healing. Cornucopia The horn of the river god Achelous overflowing with food. Cronus' Scythe Weapon given to Kronus by Gaia to slay Uranus.Made of Adamantine. E Eros' Bow Bow that generated arrows which caused the target to hate or love the first person in sight. G Golden Fleece Golden Fleece retrieved by Jason and the Argonauts, it was the fleece of Chrysomallus, the ram sent by Nephele to protect her children; Phrixus and Helle, from their stepmother's wrath Golden Apple of Discord Golden apple that the goddesses Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite fought over. H Hades' Bident Dual-pointed spear used by Hades. Also known as Hades' pitchfork. Harpe Combination of a sword and sickle, and term used to refer to the sword used by Perseus to kill Medusa, and to the sickle used by Cronus to castrate Ouranus. Helios' Chariot Chariot driven by Helios, the god of the Sun. Helm of Darkness Helmet of darkness, also known as helmet or cap of invisibility, was a headgear created by the Cyclopes for Hades (Pluto). Heracles's Bow Bow that belonged to the demi-god Heracles, with arrows tipped with the Hydra's poison. Hide of the Nemean Lion Earned by Heracles, it was impenetrable, at least by conventional weapons. P Poseidon's Trident Poseidon's trademark weapon and symbol of power. Presumeably the greatest weapon made for the gods by the cyclopses(the others were Hades's pitchfork and Zeus's bolt). The trident can create huge tidal waves and make hurricanes. S Shield of Achilles Shield which Achilles used during his fight with Hector. Shirt of Nessus Shirt poisoned with Nessus tainted blood, used to poison and kill Heracles. Spear of Achilles Forged by Hephaestus and given to Peleus. Sword of Peleus Magic sword which makes the wielder emerge victorious in battle. T Thyrsus Staff tipped with a pine cone and entwined with ivy leaves, carried by Dionysus and his followers. W Winged Helmet Winged helmet wore by Hermes. Winged Sandals Winged Sandals wore by Hermes, allowing the god to fly. Z Zeus' Lightning Bolt Raw lightning thunderbolts manipulated by Zeus. Related articles *Items in Norse mythology Gallery Aegis.jpg|Aegis Hermes' Sandals.png|Winged Sandals Hermes' Helmet.jpg|Winged Helmet Jason returning with the Golden Fleece.jpg|Jason returning with the Golden Fleece Poseidon's Trident.jpg|Poseidon's Trident ZeusThunderbolt.jpg|Zeus throwing a thunderbolt Thetis bringing the armor to Achilles.jpg|Thetis bringing the armor to Achilles Heracles wearing the Nemean Lion's hide.jpg|Heracles wearing the Nemean Lion's hide Helios chariot.jpg|Helios' Chariot Shield of Achilles.jpg|Shield of Achilles 220px-Persee-florence.jpg|Helm of Darkness Category:Mythological items Category:Greek Mythology Category:Lists